Abducted
by LeShyWolf
Summary: Hush little fangirl, don't freak out. Just find answers, wipe away that pout. And when you're brought to the police, just tell them you come in peace. And when you work as a trainee, try not to go all crazy. And if Wesker tortures you, don't worry, just hit him with your shoe. HIATUS


**Abducted**

* * *

**Thursday the 30th of May. 2012.**

* * *

Beautiful.

"_All our times have come... __Here but now they're gone. Seasons don't fear the reaper, nor do the wind, the sun or the rain. We can be like they are..._"

I sung the rest of the song quietly in a slight mumble as I lined up my new camera with the gorgeous sunset and adjusted the settings so that the contrast was better and the brightness was exactly the way I wanted it. I also played along with the other settings to my liking.

It was as if all the colours and intensity of the light was enough to calm me. The sun was like a great big romantic, inspirational radiant fire in the sky. It was as if a powerful symphony was quieting down, becoming more emotional and beautiful as it died down. Its rays seemed friendly. They reminded me of an old friend, waving good bye to you, you knew they were leaving but you always were filled with the confidence that you will see them again.

_Click!_

A smile gently touched my lips as I captured the moment.

It was times like this that you just wished you could stop everything and gaze at the stunning and breath-taking experience. It was one of the many reasons a camera existed, to freeze time and capture that one special moment. You could make it eternal, an unforgettable memory. Because reality never froze, you never had the time to stop and stare at these gorgeous, beautiful moments.

Glancing at the picture that was imprinted onto my camera, my lips spread wider slightly. The golden-orangish sun was barely still above the horizon. Its light skewed among the clouds, with some violet, some orange, some red, all vibrant and alive. A work of art only God himself could make on the naturally dead and empty tapestry of black space. A setting that made you feel and know that there was far more to life than routine we subject ourselves to on a daily basis.

"_Why so serious-_" I jumped, my heart thumping loudly out as a sharp pierce of startled fear shot through me, leaving a anxious tingling my stomach. It was the voice of the Joker, my ring tone for my phone. It scared me, but I laughed every time. "_Let's put a smile on that face!_"

He laughed that eerie insane psychotic laugh very loudly as my phone was on full volume. It was like chalk dragged forcefully against one of those old fashioned black boards, shrieking at that high pitch that went straight through your ears.

After sparing a quick glance at the caller ID I clicked the answer button before I tilted my head to make it easier to speak to her, balancing the phone in between my shoulder and ear.

"Hello?" I asked as I knelt down to the ground to put my iPod, camera and sketch book away in my long shoulder bag, the grass tickled my bare calves when my skin brushed up against the green patch of nature as I was wearing denim shorts with the length just above the knee.

"Can you pick up some milk?"

I sighed tiredly as I stood back up, fastening the strap of my shoulder bag on my shoulder, resting my hand on top of it. My head tilted back up into it's original and proper position as I took my phone back on my other hand.

"I got you some milk _yesterday_. I really don't want to walk all the way home, get your credit card and then come all the way back here. I'm tired mum."

"Yeah, well it's _gone_ now." She established with a slight agitated sneer, a bit of a sarcastic tone to her Essex tinged accent. "Please, I'm on and I have a bad headache and I have to look after Harrison and R-"

"_Fine_! Alright! Jesus woman." I sighed with a roll of my eyes, annoyance spreading over my peaceful mood like melted hot butter over bread. It was greasy and irritating.

"Thank you."

"Yeah, yeah." I grumbled and hung up, shoving my phone into my pocket as I turned around on my heel, trudging through the long grass. They needed to cut it. I awkwardly reached down as I continued to march through the grass and scratched my leg, leaving pinkish-red marks from the trail of my sharp neon blue painted nails.

Stopping at the traffic lights, I stood there and waited for the cars to stop. Looking down I begun scuffing my old converse's against the pavement in boredom as I waited. They were black, white coloured music notes decorating them.

"Excuse me." Automatically my eyes snapped up towards the direction of the voice, a rough girl with her messy black hair in a pony tail was pushing a buggy, baby asleep. She gave me a tired smile and I returned it, moving out of the way. I noticed the heavy bags underneath her eyes. She didn't look older then seventeen.

"She's adorable." I complimented her, she looked up, as if surprised I was talking to her. She gave a shy, flattered smile.

"Thanks." She looked down at the baby girl, who seemed content and in peace, looking like a sleeping angel, her tiny little hands clenched up into fists either side of her face. "Though she's a right handful."

"What's her name?" I asked, shoving my hands into my thin cardigan pockets.

"Candice." The girl answered, then she smiled at me a bit wider. "After her grandmother."

Before I could say anything more, the lights turned green and they crossed the road after the girl told me a friendly goodbye. It picked up my attention that everybody had gone. No cars. No people where around. Even Candice and her mother had vanished after they walked around the corner.

Frowning at this strange ghost town kind of feel, I crossed the road. But as soon as my foot stepped onto the dirty pavement, something collided with my side. A blinding white flash shot through my eyes and my body jerked violently and harshly to the ground. My head slammed onto the ground and I felt agony burn through my entire body. My limbs going numb, a strange churn twisted in my stomach.

Everything was spinning, I was laying on my side. My eyes staring straight ahead across from the floor. Being so close I could spot the tiny grey, dirty crumbs of the pavement. I was awake, but I felt like I was in a dream. My mind dizzy. It was like floating, I grew disorientated. My breathing slowed down. Black clouds filled in my vision, a high pitched ringing sounded in my ears. And before I knew what was happening, everything turned black.

The sensation as I felt the taste of being conscious on the tip of my tongue was numbing to me. My mind felt like it was turning, spinning slowly as I rose up into the sky. My entire body was floating, drifting away like a plastic bottle out far in the ocean in the middle of no where. Then suddenly, like a trap door, everything jerked harshly and I came crashing back down to reality.

A gasp shot into my parted lips, air rushing into my lungs. I coughed roughly as I struggled to grasp the oxygen, still laying on the ground on my side. My arm was awkwardly above my head and resting on the pavement at a weird angle. My other other comfortably bent and leaning on the ground in front of my chest.

My eyes squinted at the blinding bright light and I heard a slightly pained groan that sounded a little strained. Then I came to realize it was from me. Placing my palms down flat on the cool ground, I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around. Confusion as well as apprehension swirled in my mind at the unfamiliar territory.

Where the hell was I?

Standing up, I wiped my hands on the back of my shorts with a deep frown. My mind was fighting not to go into panic mode as memories came crashing down on me. A car... it had lunged into my side and I fell to the floor... My eyes quickly scanned my body in sign of injury but I seemed perfectly fine.

_Did I... did I dream it?_

Did I dream getting hit by a car? Did I dream of that teenage mother hauling along that big buggy with a cute little child by the name of Candice laying asleep inside it? Or was I dreaming now? Was I in a coma and dreaming up some random place with my imagination?

Okay, don't freak out.

Don't. Freak. Out.

My wide eyes snapped towards the noise of an engine and I saw a car rushing down the road in my direction, quickly I dodged to the side in panic and it narrowly missed me. It's horn blared as it at me. I covered my ears because of the unbelievably loud noise and recoiled away from the zooming vehicle, a police car chased after it, it's siren flashing crimson and blue as it span around. It stretched out a long furious howl of rage.

Internal freak out mode _activated_.

Spinning quickly on my heel, I broke out into a fast sprint (avoiding bumping into the average civilian walking along side the pavement), thanking god that I jogged every day. Since I was a natural runner I was fast, plus my long legs aided me in my running. I was tall, but not freakishly tall like the girls from my old school. At least 5'5 or 5'6 and still growing.

After about ten minutes (more or less) of running away from that dramatic scene, I finally stopped, gasping and doubling over, I rested my hands on my knees as I leaned over to catch my breath. When I did, I stood up straight to find myself in an alley way, I leaned up against the dirty wall, fear piercing through me before I remembered I had my phone with me.

Dialing the number, I waited.

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_Ring..._

_"Calls to this number are not being connected. If you have dialed correctly, the number is not available-"_

I hung up after listening to the automated monotonous female voice and called my mother again, carefully making sure I typed in the right number. I kept double checking and ringing the same number while the panic began to pierce through me, but it kept saying it wasn't being connected. I tried my older brother, but nothing. I tried my nan. Nothing. My uncle. Nada. Aunt. Zilch. Mum's friends and my own friends, no such luck.

My hands shook with slight fear as I slowly brought my phone down from my ear and my back pressed up against the wall to lean up on it so if my legs buckled I had something to hold onto. Why wasn't anybody answering my calls? My older brother _always_ answered his phone.

I cleared my mind after a little mental panic session, taking deep calming breaths. I could be anywhere. But I needed to calm the hell down before I did anything rash. What was the first thing to do when you where lost? Or needed help. What did your mother's tell you to do when you were just a small little child? If you were lost in the middle of nowhere or in an unfamiliar area.

Go to the police.

It was the most logical thing to do.

But I didn't know where it was.

And your mother's also told you not to talk to strangers.

Though, this was an exception, in my case.

So I approached the road, making sure to stay in public places and in the day light, in pure sight of everybody around me. Unfortunately the street I was on was a bit empty, though luckily for me I saw an intimidating looking woman with a messy blonde bun walking along the road, a cigarette in her mouth and being held by two slender, bony fingers.

Smoke bellowed out of her mouth as well as her nose as she brought the cancer stick away from her red lipstick painted mouth. I quickly jogged over to her, feeling my limbs shake a little with the after shock of finding myself in a completely different place. I couldn't be _that_ far from home. Just keep calm, don't freak out. Clear your mind.

"E-excuse me." I noted the way my voice wavered a little, a timid note tangled with my breathless fumbling stutter. I mentally cursed myself for my weakness. But I couldn't help it, I felt vulnerable, scared by 'where' I was and how I was run over by a car and yet I was perfectly healthy. Physically, anyway.

"Yeah?" She examined me with her pale blue eyes, which unnerved me, pausing in her foot steps, which clicked against the hard ground because of the blunt heels of her professional tall high heels. My ears perked slightly at the accent that I didn't hear very often outside of a TV programme or American film.

"Can you-can you tel-tell me where the-the, uh-" I took a deep breath to calm myself. My voice was fumbling around with my words too much. I felt better after a moment, but not completely. Though my voice sounded better, if a little weak. "Can you tell me where the Police department is?"

The black suited woman surveyed me, looking my slight quivering form with narrowed skeptical eyes. My nerves clenched uneasily with the intense gaze. It held a suspecting, curious and yet somehow apathetic stare. Her piercing cheek bones intimidated me with her sharp and gaunt bone structure was a little scary. Lips plump, nose straight and long. She looked in her early forties.

"Sure kid," she finally agreed to help me, I released a breath of trapped oxygen through my mouth when she moved her spine shuddering stare away from me. I didn't even realize I was holding the air in my lungs, but _Jesus_ her presence was eerie. It made you feel cold inside.

After she gave me directions, pointing them out with her finger (pausing between drags of her fag) as she directed me. Hopefully I wouldn't get lost, _again, _because that would suck. I thanked her and turned towards where she told me to go, the anxious nerves that churned in my stomach relaxing once I got away from her. I didn't know what it was about that woman, but she freaked me out. Something about her just rubbed me the one way.

As I approached the street where she told me to go, I was about to go into the station, when I noticed something that shocked me down to my very core. I pressed the heels of my hands into my eyes until I saw nothing but sparkles. I tried to sit down on a near by bench, but it was more like a stumble and fall that left me in a trembling heap on the sidewalk.

I didn't understand, as if my brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. Around me, everything was in fast-forward while I was motionless in the middle of it all. How could did this happen? Was it a prank? Was there camera's around me? Filming my reaction?

I couldn't believe it.

My skin blanched.

_Raccoon City Police Department._

My eyes kept reading the sign, they scanned the old building constantly. Like, if I just kept staring, just kept gazing at it... it would go away. It would somehow shift into something else. It looked like an _exact_ replica. And standing in front of the building was a man that I recognized straight away. This feeling-the feeling of being overwhelmed-it was numbing.

A mess of brown spiky hair ruffled on his head, deep warm brown puppy dog eyes, toned muscles built onto his slight tall body. He was dressed up in a 'Raccoon City' police uniform, gun in his holster, leaning up against the door of the RCPD while on the phone. His appearance looked a little similar to Wentworth Miller or Paul Walker.

Chris Redfield.

Chris. Fucking. Redfield.

He looked over towards me, then his eyes squinted down at my form which suddenly felt very small and vulnerable. My knees shook but I managed to stand up as he started to approach me. My heart skipped at beat and I didn't know whether to run for the hills or ask for his autograph or _faint_. So I just stood there dumbly, my mind shutting down from all the overwhelming astonishment washing through me.

This couldn't be real.

This _wasn't_ real.

But _he_ was right _there_.

A fictional video game character.

_Walking towards_ _me_.

Was this my mind playing tricks on me?

What the _hell_ was going on?

He opened his mouth as I stared at him like an idiot. His brows furrowed and he took another step towards me as my head began feeling dizzy, light headed. "Kid? Are you alright?"

I couldn't speak.

It was too much.

My mouth parted as I attempted to explain in the most intelligent way possible about my theories. A, this was all a fragment of my imagination. B, this was _actually_ happening and he was _actually _there. C, I had finally lost my mind and all sense of reality. D, I was on drugs.

But of course, I did nothing like that.

Instead...

I fainted.


End file.
